1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to signal processing including interference cancellation within such communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. Unfortunately, many things can deleteriously affect signals transmitted within such systems resulting in degradation of or even complete failure of communication. Examples of such adverse effects include interference and noise that may be caused by a variety of sources including other communications, low-quality communication links, degraded or corrupted interfaces and connectors, etc.
Present technologies address some but certainly not all of the deficiencies that can exist and adversely affect communications within such communication systems. There continues to be much room for improvement related to identifying and eliminating such adverse effects to help improve such communications. As such adverse effects may be effectively reduced or even eliminated, a greater amount of information may be successfully transmitted between devices within a given time.